With You By My Side
by musicgirl1120
Summary: When Spencer gets sick just after her midterms, it's upto Toby to help her feel better. Just a little Spoby fluff piece.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I really really love writing Spoby so I decided to write thie little piece. Just a little two-shot.**

* * *

It was her second semester at Georgetown, and Spencer had been feeling gross for the past few days. She wasn't really sure why, but it was the middle of winter so illness was flying around the dorms like planes at an airport.

At first, she figured that it was just exhaustion. Then, when she was a little nauseous for the better part of a day, she thought it was just stress. She had barely been sleeping or eating for the past few days as she tried to get ready for her midterms.

Toby was coming up to pick her up to take her back to Rosewood for a few days because she was on fall break as soon as she finished her last midterm on Friday.

The Thursday night before he came to get her, her nose was stuffed up and there was a constant tickle in her throat, causing her to cough.

On Friday morning, she woke up feeling absolutely terrible. She could barely swallow and her whole body hurt. Her nose was stuffed up but also running like a fountain , she kept coughing, and she could barely open her right eye because it was so swollen and junky.

She ended up throwing up before leaving for her midterm.

She barely made it through the exam, racing out of the room to throw up as soon a she turned her test in. She made her way back to her dorm room, her body protesting every step she took.

When she got back to her room, she collapsed into her bed, not even managing to get her boots off before she fell asleep.

Deep down, she knew she probably had strep throat because this is how it usually felt when she caught it; however, with the cough and congestion she had going on, she was wondering if maybe it was the flu, and with her eye, she thought it might be pink eye too. Either way, she was too tired to worry about any of it until she got some sleep.

She woke up three hours later when her roommate Ava came in, noticing that this time, both her eyes were swollen and hard to open.

"Are you alright?" Ava asked, looking at her as the sick girl rubbed her eyes to get them open.

Spencer shook her head, groaning as she tried to see through her swollen eyelids, coughing a little as she grabbed a tissue off her nightstand.

"Caught a midterm bug?" her roommate said sympathetically.

"Something like that," Spencer said, reaching down and pulling off her shoes before crawling under her blankets, suddenly freezing, "I think its strep or the flu or pink eye. I can barely swallow right now, I'm so congested, and my eyes are super swollen."

"Do you need anything?" her roommate asked, "Want me to drive you to the clinic?"

Before Spencer could answer, her phone buzzed. It was Toby. He was there and in the lobby waiting for her.

"Actually, could you go let Toby up?" Spencer asked pathetically, "I'll get him to take me."

"Sure," Ava said, grabbing her keys as she headed out.

Less than five minutes later, Ava came back with Toby right behind her.

"Hey," he said, going over to her bed, "What's going on?"

Spencer just groaned a little bit, not really moving, "I think I have strep or the flu or pink eye."

"I'm going to head out for break," Ava said, grabbing her bag, "I'll see you when we get back. Feel better Spence."

"Thanks," Spencer croaked out, barely able to move.

"You are burning up," Toby said, putting a hand on Spencer's forehead.

"I've been so tired," she said, "Then this morning I woke up and I could barely swallow or breathe or open my eye. I've thrown up a few times."

"Let me take you to the doctor before I take you home," Toby said, rubbing her back.

"I am so so sore," Spencer said, closing her eyes.

"I know," Toby said, kissing her forehead, "But you aren't going to feel any better without antibiotics if it's strep or pink eye."

She nodded, knowing he was right.

"Come on," Toby said, putting a pair of moccasins in front of her as she got out of bed, "Do you have your bag packed?"

"I didn't have time," she said quietly.

"Alright," he said, helping her up, "I'll drop you off at the clinic and come back here to get your stuff so you can start feeling better."

She nodded, slipping on her shoes before they headed out the door. Toby helped Spencer into his truck, handing her the blanket he always kept in it.

"Sorry I'm sick," she said weakly, looking at him as he started the truck, "I'm ruining our time together."

"Don't be sorry," he said, putting a hand on her thigh, "You can't help it. Once you get checked out, we'll head back to Rosewood. You can sleep the whole way."

"That actually sounds like heaven," she said, offering him a small smile.

"Good," he said, "You know I don't mind taking care of you as long as it means I get to spend time with you."

She smiled at him again as he pulled into the parking lot of the campus clinic.

"Thanks Toby," she said, opening the door to get out.

She headed into the clinic as he pulled out. She felt so terrible. She had been sick plenty of times before, but with the exhaustion of mid-terms added into how she was feeling, this was downright miserable. She could not wait to be back in Rosewood to sleep this off.

"Hi," the nurse at the desk said as she walked in, "What can I do for you?"

"I think I have strep," Spencer rasped out, wincing as her throat burned, "Or maybe the flu or pink eye."

"That's not fun," the nurse said sympathetically, "Have you been in before?"

"Yeah," Spencer said, "Hastings, Spencer J."

"Alright," the nurse said, heading back to grab her file.

Spencer shivered as she stood there waiting. She was the only one in the clinic at the moment so she was hoping it would be fast.

"Here's your file," the nurse said, coming back, "Still on the same insurance?"

Spencer nodded, handing the woman her insurance card.

"Alright," the nurse said, "Let's get you back into a room. The doctor isn't too busy right now so you should be seen quickly."

The nurse took her back, getting her weight and height. Spencer cringed when she saw her weight had gone down almost fifteen pounds since she was here the second week of school with a sinus infection.

She was guided back to a room.

"I'm going to get a temperature, blood pressure, and heart rate," the nurse said, "I'm also going to grab strep and flu tests so we can get the cultures started."

Spencer nodded, sitting down on the exam table.

"You have a nice fever going," the nurse sad, looking at the thermometer, "103.2."

Spencer barely moved as she took her blood pressure and heart rate.

"For the flu test, I am going to stick this swab up your nose," the nurse explained, "Then for the strep test, this one goes down your throat."

"Can I have a bucket?" Spencer asked, "I always throw up when I have strep and the test always makes me throw up."

"Of course," the nurse said, opening the cabinet and handing her a blue emesis bag.

She did the flu test first which was hard because Spencer was so congested and her sinuses were very swollen. Tears pricked Spencer's eyes during the test.

As the nurse prepped for the strep test, Spencer picked up the bag. The nurse put the swab down her throat, Spencer trying not to gag before the test was out. As soon as the swab was out of her mouth, Spencer picked up the bag, throwing up into the bag.

When she was done, the nurse took the bag, leaving the room with it and both tests.

"The doctor will be in in just a minute," she said, closing the door behind her.

Spencer laid down on the exam table, closing her eyes. A few minutes later, she heard a knock on the door.

"Hello Miss Hastings," the doctor raid coming in, "What's going on today?"

"I've been really tired and a little nauseous for the past few days," Spencer rasped out, "I thought it was just midterms and stuff, but this morning I woke up and I could barely swallow or breathe or open either of my eyes. I threw up a few times which normally happens when I have strep."

"Alright," the doctor said, nodding as he wrote everything down.

"Alright," the doctor said, "Let me do a quick exam."

Spencer nodded a little bit as the doctor pulled his otoscope off the wall, turning it on before asking her to open her mouth.

"That looks like strep," the doctor said, nodding as he had her turn her head up so he could look in nose, "And you have quite a bit of swelling in your nose as well."

He then looked in her eyes, the light burning her eyes which were very swollen and sore by this point. He looked in her ears, scribbling notes down as he did so.

"Let me listen to you chest," he said, warming up his stethoscope before he put it on her skin. He listened for a few minutes, Spencer coughing a little as she tried to take breaths.

"Alright," he said, sitting down on his stool, "So I want to get the results back on those tests which we should have very shorty, but I believe you do have strep and what sounds like the beginnings of pneumonia. I would not be surprised if you had the flu too based on the fever and congestion. You defiantly have pink eye too and your ears are pretty red and full of fluid which indicates a double ear infection. You are very sick Miss Hastings. However, with some antibiotics and drops, most of this should clear up pretty quickly. You need to come back at the end of break so I can check your lungs again. If your breathing gets worse before then, go to the emergency room."

Just then, the nurse knocked on the door.

"Both the strep and flu tests came back positive," she said, "You must be feeling really terrible. Hope you feel better."

Spencer nodded as the nurse left.

"So I'm going to call you in a prescription for an oral antibiotic for the strep, an inhaler to help with your breathing, and some eye and ear drops to help with the pink eye and ear infections. Unfortunately, I can't really give you anything for the flu. It should clear up in five to seven days."

Spencer nodded, getting off the table.

"You can take Tylenol, Advil, or Motrin for the aches and fever," the doctor said as he led her out of the exam room, "I'll go call the pharmacy right now. Feel better Miss Hastings."

"Thank you," Spencer said, walking out.

She signed her paperwork and walked outside where Toby was sitting in the parking lot in his car.

"So?" he said, getting out and helping her into the truck.

"Strep, flu, pink eye, the start of pneumonia, and a double ear infection," she said, leaning back in her seat.

"I'm sorry Babe," he said, "No wonder you are feeling so awful."

"The doctor called in my prescriptions to the Walgreens down the street," she said, "Can you go in and get it for me? I don't want to move."

"Of course," he said, "I grabbed your pillow and blanket so you can just sleep the rest of the way back to Rosewood and the rest of the day if you want. You have clearly run yourself down Spence."

Spencer could barely move so when they got to the Walgreens, Toby grabbed her pillow from the seat between them, putting it behind her head before covering her shivering form in a blanket.

"Do you want me to get you anything while I'm in there?" he asked quietly, kissing her forehead.

"Can you get me something to drink?" Spencer asked, tiredly, knowing she was getting dehydrated with the fever and all the vomiting she had been doing.

"Of course," he said, "I'll be back as soon as your medicine is done."

She nodded, closing her eyes as he got out of the truck. He went into the Walgreens, first going to the pharmacy.

They told him the medicines would be ready in about ten minutes so he went around the rest of the store. He found some heat packs that he knew would feel good on her swollen eyes. He also grabbed a bunch of vegetable soups because he knew she loved it when she was sick. He also got a few bottles of grape Gatorade and some apple juice for her before heading over to the medicine aisle. He grabbed cough and throat drops and a bottle of Advil along with a box of tissues before going back to the pharmacy. He got all of her prescriptions before heading back out to the truck.

She was still sound asleep. He decided to go to the little deli down the street to grab some soup so she could take her medicine.

He drove to it, running in and thanking his lucky stars that they had her absolute favorite soup, butternut squash. He got a small container, knowing she would not be hungry before ordering himself a sandwich and heading back to the truck.

"Spence," he said, rubbing her shoulder gently, "You need to wake up for me please babe."

She groaned, trying to get her eyes open. She ended up having to use her fingers to get her left eye to open.

"I got you some soup," he said, handing her the bowl and spoon, "You need to eat something so you can take your medicine."

She nodded, taking a bit.

"I can't taste anything," she said sadly, really not feeling like eating anything.

"I'm sorry," he said, frowning, "Eat as much as you can. You can't take this stuff on an empty stomach though."

She nodded, taking another bite, wincing as it went down her sore throat. She ate about half of what he gave her before putting it in the cup holder.

"Medicine time," he said, finishing his sandwich and taking out the bag of medicine.

"Take these first," he said, handing her two Advil along with an open bottle of Gatorade. She took the pills one at a time, her throat too swollen to take more than that.

He then handed her an antibiotic pill which she could barely get down.

"Eyes or ears next?" he asked, holding up both bottles.

"Eyes," she said, laying down so he could her the drops in.

He pulled the top off the eye drops, handing her a tissue before he put the drops in her eyes. She let the drops sit for a minute before wiping her eyes. She then rolled on her side, letting him put drops in one ear. He rubbed her back gently after he did while she waited for the drops to work. She then rolled over and he put the drops in the other ear.

He then helped her get two puffs on her inhaler because she barely had the strength to hold the pump.

Once she had all her meds, she got back in her own seat, curling up with her blanket as he started the truck. She was out of by the time they left the parking lot.

He headed back to Rosewood, which was about a four-hour drive, keeping an eye on Spencer as he drove.

She was ridiculously uncomfortable and he ended up having to pull over when she started having a nightmare.

It had been less than a year since the dollhouse, and even though she had been in intense therapy every day for the first three months of school and twice a week since, she was still having a hard time with nightmares sometimes. He had tried to be there for her whenever she needed him.

He pulled off on the side of the road, gently waking her up as she started to scream. He held her as she cried, knowing she was in pain and there wasn't really anything he could do.

"Are you alright?" he asked as the tears stopped.

She shrugged as he handed her a tissue to wipe her eyes.

"Want me to rub your back so you can fall asleep?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

She nodded, closing her swollen eyes.

He moved her to lay back on her pillow, starting rubbing her back in the pattern that always calmed her down.

Soon enough, she was back to sleep and he was back on the road.

* * *

 **There was the first part. I'll probably get the other chapter up sometime this weekend or early next week. Let me know if you have any prompts for Spoby stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter Two. Part of this was a suggestion from one of you on a previous story. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

They made it back to Rosewood before she woke up again.

"Want me to take you home?" he asked as she opened her eyes.

"Can we go to the loft?" she asked tiredly, "My parents went to Philly for the weekend."

"Of course," he said, heading for his place.

He carried her up to the left before going back down to the truck to get her bags and the groceries.

"Let's get you into some pajamas," Toby said, pulling out one of his long sleeved t-shirts.

"Can we take a bath?" she asked tiredly, "I didn't have time for a shower yesterday or today."

"Of course," he said, "I'll get it ready."

She smiled at him, shivering a little.

He got the bath going, adding a little bit of her favorite lavender bubble bath to help her relax. He went into the bedroom, helping her strip before guiding her into the bathroom. They climbed into the tub, Spencer relaxing back on his chest.

He had put a small bowl of warm water on the side of the tub with a wash cloth. He dipped the cloth in the water and slowly wiped her swollen eyes.

"That feels good," Spencer said, "How did you know to do that?"

"When Jenna had all the issues with her eyes," Toby said, feeling Spencer tense a bit when he said the name, "Her mom used to do this and sometimes, they made me do it when my parents were busy. Even though I tried to block most of that time out, I know that she always said this made her eyes feel a lot better when they were swollen."

Spencer nodded, letting Toby continue to wipe her painful eyes.

"I'm cold," she said about twenty minutes later.

"Alright," he said, pulling the plug on the tub, "Let's get you dressed so you can sleep."

He grabbed two towels, wrapping her in one before wrapping the other around himself. He guided her into his bedroom, helping her put the t-shirt on that he had pulled out earlier before grabbing a pair of her yoga pants out of her bag, helping with those too before tucking her into bed.

"Lay with me," she said tiredly as her eyes started to close.

"Of course," he said, "Let me just get dressed."

Once he had his clothes on, he got into bed next to her. She curled up next to him, trying to get into a position she was comfortable enough to sleep in.

However, with how swollen her eyes were, laying on her stomach was not an option. She was so congested that laying down at all was difficult.

"How can I help you?" Toby asked after Spencer squirmed around for five minutes.

"I don't know," Spencer said, tears forming in her eyes, "I can't get comfortable on my stomach and I can't breathe when I lay down."

"Come here," he said, helping her move so she was between his legs, bringing her back so she was on his chest, sitting up but still relaxed on her back. She closed her swollen eyes, coughing a little before she relaxed and fell asleep.

Toby loved the way her weight felt against his chest, never wanting to let her go. It had been about ten months since the girls had been found in the dollhouse, and they had all worked their tails off to get back to some semblance of normalcy in their lives. And while he was glad she was getting healthier with each passing day, one thing he missed a little about right after she was rescued was how she always wanted to be right on top of him all the time. However, he would trade that for her mental health without even thinking.

He held her as she slept, knowing that if she was being held tightly, she was less likely to have a nightmare because she felt safe. However, he learned early on that there were only certain ways to hold her that helped her.

About a month after she had been released from the dollhouse, he had reached out to grab her hand in his but grabbed her wrist first. The look of sheer panic in her eyes when his hand wrapped around her wrist frightened him and the two hours it took to get her calmed down were enough to shake them both. However, he had found that when he held her tightly with her arms crossed on her chest, she would relax and sleep almost undisturbed.

It was also a good way to calm her down after panic attacks. Her triggers for these were slowly decreasing, thankfully.

When she was first let out of the dollhouse, it seemed like everything set off an attack. The darkness of her bedroom at night, being alone, getting exhausted, black hoodies, the sight of blood, screams, any kind of alarm, sleeping too long. Everything sent her into a panic attack. He remembered one night, about two months after they had been rescued, he had come over late after a shift, planning to sleep in the chair next to her bed for a while. However, two hours after he got there, he was woken up by her screaming. He had bolted awake to find her sitting in bed, knees to her chest. He went to her, looking at her sheets and seeing a blood stain. At first, he had wondered if she had hurt herself, but when he noticed a red spot on her pajama shorts, he realized what was going on. It had taken an hour to work her out of the panic attack, soothing her. He helped her into a hot shower, changing her sheets before helping her back to bed. She had fallen asleep, exhausted from the panic attack. However, when she woke up the next morning, she was so embarrassed, she couldn't even look him in the eyes. He had reassured her that it was fine, trying to help her feel comfortable in her own body. However, with each passing day that he didn't get a call from her that she had had a panic attack, he knew she was getting back to normal. Her roommate had him on speed dial just in case, but it had been almost three weeks since the last time she had called him and that time had just been something minor that he had helped her through over the phone. Spencer slept against his chest for a long time before waking up with a coughing fit. She groaned as she pried her goopy eyes open.

"Hey beautiful," he said, kissing her forehead, "Did the nap help?"

"A little," she said, leaning into him heavily, "Still feel like garbage."

"I'm sorry," he said, brushing a stray piece of hair from her flushed face, "Can I get you anything?"

She shook her head a little, just enjoying being close to him when she felt so terrible.

"Can you drink a little bit?" he asked, feeling how warm she was.

She nodded, sipping the Gatorade he brought to her lips. She took a few sips before pushing it away. She moved her hands up to itch her eyes.

"Don't touch them," Toby said, taking her hands in his.

"But they hurt," she whined, giving him puppy dog eyes as best as she could through the swelling and gunk.

"Here," he said, pulling one of the heat packs out of the bag that was next to the bed, "Try this."

He helped her put the packs on her eyes, feeling her sigh against his chest as she relaxed a little. She ended up falling asleep like that, sleeping for another hour before she woke herself up form a coughing fit. He sat her up more, rubbing her back as she coughed. Once she settled a little, he moved to get up. "Where are you going?" she asked as she felt him move, her eyes still shut. "You need to eat something more then take the next dose of your medicines," he said, helping her lean back against the pillows. She nodded, taking the tissue he pressed into her hand and wiping her eyes. One was so swollen she actually couldn't see out of it anymore. He came back with all her medicines and some yogurt for her. "Here you go," he said, handing her the yogurt container. However, her hands were shaking quite a bit and she dropped it on the bed. "Do you need me to feed you?" he asked with a small alugh. She nodded miserably as he climbed back into bed with her. He took a spoon and fed her the yogurt slowly, kissing her head as she fought to get it down her burning throat. "Alright," he said as she finished eating, "Time for more meds then you can sleep." She nodded, taking the antibiotic pill he offered her. She got it down before he handed her three Advil. She got those down to before breaking off into another coughing fit. He rubbed her back through it, helping her relax on his chest before handing her the inhaler. He ended up having to help her with the inhaler again because she couldn't hold it. "Eyes or ears?" he asked, picking up the two bottles. "Eyes," she said, "I can't even get my left one open right now." "Alright," he said, laying her down a little bit before putting the drops in her very, very swollen eyes. He used a tissue to blot away the excess drops. He then rolled her on one side and helped put the drops in her ears. After another few minutes, she was finally done with all her many medications. She fell asleep quickly. He decided to sleep too. However, three hours later, they both woke up as Spencer started having a nightmare. Toby held her, feeling a lot of warmth coming off her body. Once she was clamed down, he realized the heat want' just from the ightmare and that her fever was actually really high. "Alright," Toby said, looking at his tired girlfriend, "You are burning up. You need to get cooled down. I'm going to start a cool bath." "No," she whined, tears leaking from her still swollen eyes. "Just for a little bit," he said, kissing her forehead as he got up. He went into the bathroom, turning on his bathtub, getting the ater to a lukewarm temperature. He then went back to the bedroom, stripping her down before carrying her to the tub. He placed her in the water gently, deciding not to get in with her this time. "No," she said, tears running down her flushed face, "It's cold." "I know," he said, taking her hand, "But your fever is too high right now." "I can't Toby," she said, shivering and crying. This led to a sever coughing fit "Alright," he said, rubbing her back as she coughed harder and harder, "You're alright."

Once she finished coughing, she whimpered, looking at his miserably.

"Alright," he said, "Let's get you out."

She lifted her arms toward him like a child as he carefully lifted her out and wrapped her in a towel. Her fever was still really high so he decided to just have her put underwear on so hopefully she would cool off. "I'm cold," she whined again as he put her on the bed.

"I know," he said, pulling off his own shirt before climbing in behind her, "But you're fever is too high. I'll cuddle you and you can have some blankets."

She nodded, cuddling close to him, shivering. He rubbed her bare back, kissing her forehead. Under other circumstances, this would be a very desirable and sexy position. However, right now, she was so sick that he couldn't even think about doing anything like that. All he could think about was helping her get better. Luckily she fell back to sleep quickly and Toby followed. They managed to sleep for about another four hours before she woke up coughing. He woke up too, grabbing her inhaler and helping her take a few pumps on it so she could breathe.

"'time's it?" she asked, her eyes still very swollen and gunky.

"A little after four in the morning," he said, kissing her forehead, "You can take some motrin if you want for that fever."

She nodded as he grabbed the medicine and her Gatorade. He helped her take some and sip on the Gatorade.

"How's your throat feeling?" he asked as she leaded back against him.

"Sore," she said, coughing a little more.

"Try to get more sleep," he said, rubbing her back as her eyes closed.

The rest of the weekend was similar. By Sunday night, her throat was feeling a lot better. Her eyes were still a little painful and swollen, but she could see normally again. Her cough was still bad, but much better than it had been. She was still running a pretty good fever and had a good amount of congestion going, but she felt a little more human.

"Thank you for taking such good care of me," she said as Toby carried a tray with soup and crackers on it.

"It was my pleasure," he said, setting the tray down before climbing into bed with her, "I'd do anything if it meant I got to be with you."

She shook her head a little before taking a bite of her soup.

"When do you need to be back at school?" he asked, brushing a piece of crazy hair from her flushed face.

"I'm supposed to have class tomorrow, but I don't think I could make it to class," she said, "But if you could drive me back tomorrow, I can't miss my Tuesday class."

"Alright," he said, nodding as she took another bite of her soup.

They spent the rest of day curled up in his bed, Spencer taking full advantage of being able to sleep as much as she wanted.

When he dropped her off at her dorm the next day, she was still feeling pretty miserable with a fever just under 101, but as he kissed her goodbye, she knew that it would have been so much worse had he not been by her side.

* * *

 **There it was. Prompts always welcome. I currently have just onething planned for PLL for the future, but I'm always looking for more inspiration. Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
